Dr. Utopia
Dr. Utopia is the main antagonist of the 1948 Cold-War era propaganda cartoon Make Mine Freedom. He is a snake-oil salesman who tries to trick others into giving up their freedoms and their families freedom by trying to convince them into signing his ism contract. Dr. Utopia almost succeeds into getting some individuals to sign his contract but is foiled by John Q. Public, the main protagonist, who exposes his evil intentions. Dr. Utopia is then forced to flee after John Q. Public and the other characters force him to leave. He runs out of the town and does not reappear afterwards in the cartoon. He was voiced by the late Frank Nelson. History Dr. Utopia makes his first appearance being shown after four men are bickering amongst each other on the problems with their country and how they should be solved. He gets their attention and claims that their solution is his new discovery which he refers to as ism (which is a dark liquid concealed in a bottle). Dr. Utopia continues saying ism will cure any ailment of the body politic and says that it's terrific and tremendous. He goes on telling them that once they swallow the contents of this bottle, they will have the bountiful benefits of higher wages, shorter hours, and security. Dr. Utopia adds that ism will include enormous profits, no strikes, and tells one of the characters that "Remember, you're the big boss". He concludes his pitch by stating that ism will provide government control, that they don't need to worry about votes, they came name their own salary, they can get bigger crops and lower costs, and even claims that ism can make the weather perfect every day. Dr. Utopia then explains that since this is the first time that his company is introducing ism for the first time in this country (USA), he tells the four men that it isn't going to cost them one cent. He then tells them that all they have to do is sign this "little scrap of paper" and that they will get their bottle absolutely free. However the contract, that is read by the narrator, explains that the details within the contract are stated in the following: "I hereby turn over to ISM incorporated. Everything I have including my freedom and the freedom of my children and my children's children in return for which said ISM promises to take care of me forever". All of the men are excited by this and eagerly want to sign the contract (not knowing Dr. Utopia's true intentions or fully understanding what the contract actually means). Fortunately, however, John Q. Public, the main protagonist of the cartoon, appears and confronts Dr. Utopia. Dr. Utopia asks who he is with John introducing himself. Dr. Utopia then greets John and tells him that he is just in time to share in this "generous and gigantic offer". He then tells John to sign the contract. John then asks Dr. Utopia if he does not mind if he will read it first with Dr. Utopia complying. When John reads the contract and realizes that the person who signs it forfeits his/her freedom, he claims that this is ridiculous. Dr. Utopia then tells him not to be "corny brother". He then gets irritated when John points to the other men why they shouldn't give up their freedom due to Dr. Utopia's imported double-talk. John then shows the men what happens if they accept Dr. Utopia's "offer", while Dr. Utopia becomes more irritated while still trying to keep his cool. After John reveals to the men Dr. Utopia's true intentions through his ism bottles, he is forced to run for it due to John and the other men making him leave. Some of the men throw Dr. Utopia's bottles at him while Dr. Utopia tells them not to use violence and then yells out "Don't throw those bottles!". He then leaves the area and is not seen afterwards in the cartoon. Gallery Images Dr. Utopia with ism bottle.png|Dr. Utopia showing his ism bottle Dr. Utopia's contract.png|Dr. Utopia's contract Dr. Utopia reeling people in.png|Dr. Utopia trying to trick people Dr. Utopia defeated.jpg|Dr. Utopia's Defeat Videos The G.O.P. as Dr. Utopia Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Con Artists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Trickster Category:Liars